The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Spandy)
by Mario9501
Summary: This may or may not be a oneshot but this is a small twist with SpongeBob and Sandy starting the journey to Shell City.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Spongebob and Patrick don't leave right away. (They wait for a day when Plankton is selling Krabby Patties.)

Spongebob noticed something different, he noticed people were wearing buckets on their heads.

_Huh that's funny I wonder why those people are wearing those buckets on their heads?_

Spongebob noticed Patrick wearing a bucket. "Hey Pat, why are you wearing that bucket on your head?" Spongebob asked his pink friend.

"Oh Plankton is giving them out at the Chum Bucket." Patrick told his friend.

"Pat I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't see anything wrong with free stuff." Patrick told him ignoring his friend's concern.

Spongebob then noticed a antena pop up from the helmet. Spongebob was about to warn his friend when the bucket went down on his head.

"All hail Plankton!" Patrick said in a zombie like state then started to walk towards Spongebob.

"PATRICK NO!" Spongebob cried out to his friend. He started to run towards Squidward's home.

"SQUIDWARD, SQUIDWARD SOMETHING HAPPENED TO PATRICK!" Spongebob pounded on his neighbor's door but no answer was received.

_Oh dear Neptune._

A zombie like moan was behind him he noticed a bunch of people with buckets over their heads, were walking towards him. Spongebob ran towards Sandy's Treedome and started to pound on the door.

"Sandy! Sandy! Are you there? There are zombies out here!" The yellow sponge yelled pounding on the door.

"Hold on, a sec." replied a familiar voice.

"Oh Sandy, thank goodness you're OK there are buckets on people's heads and they are like zombies." Spongebob said in a worried tone.

"Hmm, sounds like mind-control to me." said the squirrel, thinking about what the yellow sponge told her.

Spongebob sighed sadly looking down in the dumps. Sandy noticed this.

"Y'all OK?"

"No not really, I have to go to Shell City and get the crown back to King Neptune within 5 days now."

"Well let's both go together than." Sandy said enthusiastically.

Spongebob however didn't share that enthusiasm.

"You do realise that no one has ever returned from Shell City alive."

"Y'all forget that I am the strongest critter in Bikini Bottom."

"Sandy I am serious about this, if I don't get the crown back Mr. Krabs will be fried to death by King Neptune himself!" Spongebob told Sandy.

"Well shoot, isn't this just a pickle in a barrel." Sandy mused to herself. SpongeBob gave a small smile at this.

"Well we should be off then, Shell City here we come." Spongebob said with some returned enthusiasm.

Both Sponge and Squirrel headed out but Sandy stopped the square sponge and asked him a question.

"Uh Spongebob, how are we going to get to Shell City?"

"Don't worry Sandra I got just the thing, follow me to the Krusty Krab and I'll show ya." Spongebob told his friend.

_Hmm Spongebob must be serious if he called me by my real name. _

In the Krusty Krab the yellow sponge was walking towards the back of the kitchen and pushed a button and two holes appeared, and poles popped up from said holes.

"Uh, Spongebob are you sure about this?" Sandy asked him.

"To be honest, no Sandy I am not sure." The sponge said with uncertainty.

SpongeBob and Sandy slid down the poles and landed at the bottom and walked up towards the Patty Mobile. "This is how we get to Shell City with the Patty Mobile." SpongeBob told Sandy.

SpongeBob got into the driver's seat. Sandy was confused by this due to him not having his license.

"Spongy you don't have a license." Sandy said.

"You don't need a license to drive a sandwich."

Sandy looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I think you better let me drive SpongeBob."

SpongeBob deflated slightly and sighed an OK,

and slid over to the passenger seat. Sandy got into the driver's seat and noticed SpongeBob distress and told him.

"I'll let you drive when we get closer to Shell City OK?"

SpongeBob perked up at this.

"SHELL CITY HERE WE COME!" SpongeBob yelled as they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ Here's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2.**

Sandy and Spongebob were on their way to Shell City and had to stop for gas and Sandy noticed a gas station with two rednecks.

"Hey y'all mind filling this here up?" Sandy asked the two rednecks.

"What will it be fellas, mustard, or Ketchup?" The taller of the two asked before both burst out laughing at the taller ones joke.

Sandy was annoyed at this and gave them an angry glare, the two rednecks didn't seem to notice.

"You two dipsticks won't last two seconds over the county line." said the tall one.

Sandy was close to beating these two to a pulp, but Spongebob stopped her and said "Lets go Sandy we don't need to listen to them."

Sandy calmed down at this and drove for about 60" and was stopped by a hulking man with a ski mask and a crowbar

"Out of the car fellas." The squirrel was about to fight for it but Spongebob stopped her and said, "Let's not get into a fight please Sandra."

_Dang nabbit, Robbie I will only do this for you._

They both hopped out and the ski masked man jumped in and drove off.

"How many seconds was that?" Spongebob asked the two rednecks.

"25." said the short one.

"In your face." Spongebob started but was stopped by Sandy who shook her head.

The sponge realized what he was doing was childish and didn't want to be like that around Sandy, so he stopped.

"Sorry."

"It's alright but you better get goin' if you want to make it to Shell City." said the tall one.

The two friends realized this and nodded at each other and started to head to Shell City.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Oh, dear Neptune that was close._

Squidward was currently running from the zombies and was almost caught by them but was fortunate enough to find a vent in the nick of time, and escaped, it was then he noticed they were everywhere.

"This isn't good I better find survivors." Squidward went to find others hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading this story it means a lot to me, special thanks to the people who like it and thank you Dreamer1920 for the positive reviews.**

**That is all that I wanted to put here enjoy. (Also I will be calling the zombies zombuckets just because I find it kinda funny.) **

Squidward was avoiding the zombuckets and not slowing down for risk of being caught. Squidward noticed someone in the distance and they _didn't have a bucket _on there head.

_Let's hope it's someone who I know._

When Squidward got near the fish he noticed it wasn't a fish but a lobster to be more specific Larry the lobster.

"Whoa, Squid dude you alright?" The red lobster asked the centipod.

"Larry there are zombies out there and we need to leave now." Squidward told Larry.

"Yeah I was about to go to the Chum Bucket to get me a Patty, good thing I didn't." Larry said.

"You know I hope the nitwits Spongebob and Patrick are going to get the crown back."

"Uhh I think Patrick is among the zombuckets dude."

"What!" Squidward said in shock.

_If Patrick is one of them, then who is with the nitwit then_?

"Who is with Spongebob then?"

"I seen Sandy go with him when they were going towards the Krusty Krab." Larry said, Squidward sighed.

"Come on we have got to go find other survivors in this dump of a town." Said Squidward walking in a random direction.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Come on Spongebob we are almost there." Said a tired texan squirrel about to faint from exhaustion.

Said sea sponge was dragging his feet on the ground also close to passing out from exhaustion.

"Sandy I don't know how much farther I can go." Spongebob said stopping falling on the ground face first and falling asleep.

_Poor Spongy he is trying so hard to save his boss I'm afraid we won't make it in time. Well we might as well stop here for the night._

Sandy was about to look for a place to stop and rest when she noticed the sign to Shell City.

"SpongeBob look it's the sign to Shell City it is only 5 days away we can make it there faster if we don't stop for anything."

The sponge sat up as soon as he heard his name "Wh-what did you say Sandy?" Sandy rolled her eyes and pointed at the sign.

"Look over there."

"Wow we can make it in 5 days… oh no no no no. We won't make it in time."

"Sure we will Bobbie if we are quicker than a striking rattlesnake." Sandy said trying to keep their enthusiasm up.

"That is if we had our car look at the sign again." Sure enough the sign said 'Shell City is 5 days away _by car._'

"Oh." said Sandy feeling a little stupid for not noticing the end of the sign saying 'by car.'

Spongebob gasped and pointed at something in the distance Sandy followed his finger to see the car.

"Good eye Robbie come on, let's get a move on." Sandy said as her and Spongebob rushed towards the car.

Spongebob walked towards the drivers side and noticed that the key was missing.

"Uh-oh the key is gone." Spongebob told Sandy.

"Let me guess it is in that place." Sandy said as she pointed with her thumb at the big sunken boat called the 'Thug Tug.'


End file.
